


The Irondaddy Incident

by AU_Ruler



Series: CRDL Days [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: And I'm so proud of it, Crack, Humour, M/M, cardin has a crush on ironwood, rip winter, russel's a little shit, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: A glance into team CRDL's first day at Atlas Academy after Beacon's fall.
Series: CRDL Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694590
Kudos: 10





	The Irondaddy Incident

It was CRDL’s first assembly at Atlas. And Cardin couldn’t keep his eyes off their new headmaster. He couldn’t help it. After being saved by Ironwood, watching him fight. The man was a legend. Now he  _ personally _ knew why. Just the memory of him back at the Battle of Beacon made his throat go dry.

He’d gladly follow the man into any battle. Watching his long white coat swish behind him. Maybe a grimm would force him to take it off. Revealing rock hard abs-

“Cardin.” Sky spoke in an exasperated tone that brought him back to reality. He could still feel his heart pounding slightly in his chest. A feeling that was only increased when he realized he was staring at the empty space where Ironwood once stood. Cardin swallowed hard, looking around. Only his team was in the room. Good, maybe he could play it off.

“I-” Cardin opened his mouth to say something, anything. But Russel gasped and pointed at him before he could. 

“You want his iron dick!” 

Cardin’s eyes widened and his face went red to his ears. Or not. Of course not. Russel was his childhood friend. If anyone could pick up his current… infatuation with their new headmaster, it would be Russel. He didn’t answer Russel, but he did turn away from him. Not that it dissuaded Russel. Instead it only encouraged him. Russel got closer to their leader.

“Booooss~” Russel drew his nickname out in a teasing matter and Cardin resolutely ignored him. “Caaaaardiiiin~”

“What,” Cardin snapped. He looked over at Russel’s face, meeting his shit-eating grin. 

“Do you want him to be your Irondaddy?” Russel bounced his eyebrows. At this, Sky _ lost it. _

“Shut up Russel!” Cardin glared vehemently at him as Russel finally burst into a fit of giggles. Even Dove seemed amused. Cardin fumed. “I don’t! Stop laughing or you’re all running laps next training session!” His threats did nothing to them and they continued to laugh, Sky and Dove now holding onto each other.

Their laughter continued until a throat cleared. It’s effect was like a sudden cold shower. The three of them sobered immediately. Cardin, for his part, wanted to die. As soon as possible, if you’d please, thank you very much Universe.

“You boys seem to be enjoying yourselves.” Winter Schnee stood in front of them, arms crossed and a singular eyebrow arched. “Care to share in the merriment?”

Russel, Sky, and Dove all looked at each other as Cardin stood there, floundering. He felt hotter suddenly. Was he getting redder? Dust, he hoped he wasn’t. From the way the other’s mouths twitched he had the sinking feeling he had indeed gotten redder.

“No thank you, Miss Schnee,” Russel said between snorts of giggles, saving the rest of the team.

“Alright. Then I suggest the four of you get comfy in your new accommodations instead of lollygagging in here. Classes do start tomorrow and we expect all our students to be in top shape.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Russel let off a salute before pushing Cardin from the room. Sky and Dove quickly nodded at Winter before following him.

Sounds of laughter and groaning trailed with them down the hallway. Winter sighed and rubbed her forehead. If she had to here one more student refer to her boss as ‘Irondaddy’ she swore she’d find a mission and just never return.


End file.
